


What is updog?

by tokkias



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Could also be crack but like is it not canon, F/M, Fluff, kind of??, maki falls for updog and its the greatest day of kaitos life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkias/pseuds/tokkias
Summary: It’s a perfectly normal day when Maki first falls for updog.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	What is updog?

Maki rummaged around in her bag for a moment, grabbing her keys and unlocking the front door. 

“I’m going out to run some errands,” she called out.

“Alright,” Kaito hummed, “stay safe.”

She lingered at the door for a moment, turning her attention to her boyfriend who was lounging on the couch with his switch, while some documentary about space ran on the TV.

“Do you want me to pick you up anything while I’m gone?” She asked, innocently enough. 

Kaito was quiet for a moment, thinking of an appropriate response before he spoke up, “Could you grab me some updog?”

“What the fuck is updog?”

She realised her mistake immediately when Kaito’s expression changed from neutral to one of pure glee, “Not much, how about you!”

Maki on the other hand, was less amused by his antics, “Do you want to die?”

He couldn’t respond to her empty threat through his laughter, tears of complete and utter joy welling in his eyes. 

Rolling her eyes, Maki smiled, “I hope you’re happy, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself that the next thing I post is going to be one my longer, serious fics (coffee shop and fwb au :eyes:) but I wrote this in 5 minutes because I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and it might be one of my greatest achievements so I hope you liked it :’)


End file.
